


Birthday Surprises

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, ironkids, lab on fire, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley, Peter, and Morgan just want to make a present for their dad. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeralstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstark/gifts).



“So once we create the projector in the mask, we can move on to the next portion of the present,” Harley said. Morgan nodded as Peter was working on part of the next part. Peter was focusing on an important part of their birthday present for Tony. Morgan was there helping with anything small while the other two did most of the work. Pepper knew they were working on something for Tony. She knew that much but she didn’t know what they were working on. Pepper didn’t want to know what they were doing. She trusted the boys not to blow up the lab but she knew that they were just boys so she expected them to do something that they would need Tony’s help on or have to think of something else. Especially with the tools that Morgan was telling her about. 

Peter was working well when he heard Harley tell Morgan to go over to him. Peter saw the fire and grab the fire extinguisher and blasted the fire. The gift they were working on for Tony was still fine though. 

“What happened?” Peter asked. 

“I crossed to wires wrong and it caused a fire,” Harley said. 

“Well can we fix it?” Peter asked. Harley looked up before he pointed behind Peter where another fire had started. Peter extinguished that fire as well. He looked at the scorch marks all over what he was just working on. 

“Are we going to have to start all over?” Morgan asked.

“It will be fine,” Peter said. “We can fix everything.” Harley nodded as they went to work again trying to get everything right only to start another fire. Peter put out the fires again but this time their projects were ruined beyond repair. Tony came down and saw the boys and Morgan upset. He looked at the mess which was his lab.

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“We were working on something and it blew up,” Morgan said.

“It shouldn’t have caught fire,” Peter said. Tony smiled to reassure the boys that everything was okay. 

“How about I look at the blueprints and we all work on it together,” Tony said.

“No,” they all three said. Tony looked surprised.

“You can’t see it, Daddy,” Morgan said. Harley and Peter nodded which cause Tony to put his hands up.

“What if helping the three of you makes the surprise better?” Tony asked. The three looked before they caved to let Tony help. Once they were working with music lightly playing (mostly for Morgan and Peter’s ears), the group split up as the boys worked on what Peter had been working on while Tony helped Morgan with the part Harley had been working on. Tony didn’t ask what everything would do when it was done but he made sure nothing caught on fire as he helped the kids finish the projector. Once it was all done, Tony waited for them to show him but they said he had to wait until his birthday the next day. Tony left the lab but told Pepper about what the kids were up to.

“They love you and they have been working really hard to keep this a surprise,” Pepper said. 

Tony understood but he was curious why the three decided to make what looked like an Iron Man projector. 

~

Tony had opened all his gifts when Harley came out and set up the projector. He said that the video he was about to show was very important. Tony stopped him before he pressed play and had him come over. He pulled Morgan on his lap and made sure his two boys were right next to him as the video played. It was at first pictures of Tony with Pepper and Rhodey but then it grew into pictures with Happy and May. Finally, it was just Tony with the kids. He smiled as he saw the first video begin of Morgan.

“Happy birthday!” Morgan said. Morgan on her dad’s lap giggled. “Thank you for being my daddy and my hero.” Tony smiled as Morgan turned around and hugged him. 

Harley appeared next fidgeting a little bit until someone behind the camera said they were rolling.

“Hope you are enjoying your birthday,” Harley said. “A few months ago, I didn’t think I would be able to have a family but you brought me home and brought me into this amazing family and I just want to thank you for being my dad and being there for me no matter what. You are the best dad ever.” Harley was in tears by the end and Tony pulled the boy closer and felt the tears the boy was crying now when he rested his head on his shoulder. 

Peter was last. He seemed to be nervous but he smiled when whoever behind the camera said they were shooting. 

“Happy birthday, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a grin. “I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out and being there to guide me through being a hero. I know I’m not one of your kids but you are probably used to me being around so I thought I would help out and say thanks just for being someone I could rely on.” 

The video ended with a picture of each of them with Tony before a group picture of them from the other day in the lab was shown. Tony smiled as three kids looked at him. 

“I think I need a group hug from all THREE of my kids,” Tony said looking at Peter to make sure the emphasis on three was caught. Peter looked at him surprised but was pulled into a hug by his mentor. Pepper made sure FRIDAY got a picture of Tony with his kids as she smiled at the group. May and Happy took pictures with their phones as Rhodey just watched. 

“Thank you three for making this the best birthday ever,” Tony told his kids as they smiled as Pepper mentioned cake. The three kids got up and hurried to have cake but Tony sat for a bit thinking about how lucky he was to have three amazing kids. 


End file.
